


I am the alpha wolf

by Evilkat23



Category: Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Peabody obviously see's himself as Sherman's father and Sherman does as well, but what If Sherman's real father into the picture, wanting his rightful son back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the alpha wolf

Mr. Peabody sighed happily as he looked out at New York City, it was a cloudy day out, snow was lightly falling from the sky to the ground, he watched at the building tops turned sparkling white. Unlike most people, or in his case, animals, he loved winter time in New York, it made the city even more beautiful, especially at night. It was daylight now, Sherman was at school so that left Peabody alone till it was time to pick up his boy. 

He was torn away from his site seeing by his phone ringing loudly. Walking over to the phone, he tapped on the answer button and put the phone to his ear. 

"Mr. Peabody speaking." He answered, he was surprised to hear the building's landlord's voice. 

"Ah, yes, Mr. Peabody, we have a man here, he says he wishes to speak with you." The landlord spoke. Mr. Peabody frowned at this, he wasn't expecting anybody today. 

"May I have this man's name?" Mr. Peabody asked the landlord, there was a moment of silence before he came back. 

"Yes, he says his name is Mr. Walters, he also says that it's urgent he speaks with you." 

Mr. Peabody kept the frown on his face, even though the landlord couldn't see it. He didn't know any Mr. Walters. This Mr. Walters said it was urgent he spoke to the beagle. 

"Alright, let him up." Mr. Peabody said after thinking it through, maybe this Mr. Walters was someone looking for advice. Hanging up the phone, Mr. Peabody straightened his tie and waited by the elevator. He could hear it, the whirling of the machine parts, bringing this man up to the penthouse. After a couple of heartbeats the elevator came to a stop and then the doors opened. 

It was a man, of course, this man was of average height and size, Although Mr. Peabody noted the slight beer belly Mr. Walters had. He was wearing a nice suit though, even if it did look cheap, it was nice enough. Mr. Walters had messy auburn hair and golden eyes. Mr. Peabody also noticed Mr. Walters crooked, and slightly oversized, teeth when the adult smiled at him. Something about this man didn't fit right with Mr. Peabody. 

Mr. Walters walked off the elevator and the to doors shut. The elevator started to descend once again and there was a silence between the two. Finally, Mr. Peabody spoke, breaking the ice and the silence. 

"Yes, Mr. Walters, what brings you to my abode?" He asked, Mr. Walters just stared at the dog for a few seconds, he must of been amazed that Mr. Peabody was an actual dog. Mr. Walters snapped out of it quickly, shaking his head vigorously from side to side. 

"I-I, uh, I...oh..." Mr. Walter's stammered a bit and then turned so his back was facing Peabody. 

Mr. Peabody only looked at this man's back, baffled by this mans actions, he didn't seem like he was from any high up place, his suit was the warning sign for that, but his stuttering and inability to speak to the dog was a dead give away. In fact, Mr. Peabody had to wonder if this man even graduated high school. Mr. Walters turned back around and tried to speak again. 

"I am Mr. James Walters, you can call me Jim if you'd like." Mr. Walters managed to speak without a stutter or pause. Mr. Peabody narrowed his eyes but indulged Mr. Walters.

"Ok, Jim...what are you doing here? You told my landlord it was urgent." He asked the man, James was quiet once again. His brown eyes shifting around, trying to find the right words to say to the dog. 

"I...I wanted to talk to you about Sherman...." James spoke. Almost instantly Mr. Peabody's demeanor changed from relaxed and slightly confused to defensive and ridged. 

"What about Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked a slight edge in his voice, was this man with child services? Finishing what Grunion started? James breathed in a deep breath and then breathed out slowly, Mr. Peabody watched as this guy brought his hands to his chest a bit and paused. 

"I-I..." James let out an exasperated groan and turned back around, away from Mr. Peabody. This caused the dog to raise an eyebrow and put his hands behind his back. He waited for this man to continue but after a few more seconds of silence he was just beginning to feel annoyed. Finally after about a full minute of silence, Mr. Walters turned around and faced the dog once more. 

"Sherman is...." He spoke but didn't finish his sentence, it seemed like he was trying to find the right words to say. 

"Sherman is? Is what? a human? yes I am well aware of that." Mr. Peabody said to the man, the dog then sighed and said. 

"Why don't you sit down and I can get you a glass of water." 

Mr. Peabody turned and started to walk towards the kitchen. Then, Mr. Walter's spoke, he spoke clearly and what he said was enough to make Mr. Peabody stop in mid-step.

"Sherman is my son!" 

His voice seemed to echo around the penthouse. Mr. Walters's breath turned heavy, the air turned heavy with tension. Mr. Peabody still had his back turned to the man. After about thirty seconds the dog turned and spoke.

"What did you say?" The voice was calm, not a edge or growl to it, but still, the voice made Mr. Walters uncomfortable. The man felt like he was being scolded by the dog. Still, he took a deep breath and calmed himself, he stood up straight and tall, almost in a challenging position. 

"I am Sherman's rightful father....and I want him back."

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think? I realize that Mr. Peabody speaks in long elegant punny sentences but...I'm not that smart..Sorry, but anyway, please review.


End file.
